


Hooked on a Feeling

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Spell, M/M, Witches, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wasn't expecting a call from Sam. And he definitely wasn't expecting confessions of love. What changed in the last few days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely LumosZel, who asked me for some Sabriel.

Witches. Dean hated witches. They were the absolute worst, and to top off a lousy hunt, Sam had gotten himself hit with something. Things had seemed fine right up until the first time Dean left Sam to his own devices for more than five minutes. Suddenly all Sam could talk about was Gabriel and how awesome he was. The next time Dean left Sam alone he returned to find Gabe there. Gabe, who had done nothing but make Sam’s life miserable since he entered it.  


“What have you done this time?” Dean demanded, shoving Gabe against the wall.  


***  


It wasn’t like he planned it like this. Sure Gabriel was a trickster and sure it seems like something he would have done but really, this time it wasn’t him. Now admittedly, Gabe could see why Dean suspected his involvement. He had been actively pursuing Sam, but it had never crossed his mind to do something like this. Yeah, he wanted Sam but he didn’t want Sam without his consent.  


“Relax, Dean. It wasn’t me this time.” He said.  


Dean released him but watched him warily.  


“Gabe!” Sam called from where he sat on his bed.  


“Heya Sammy. Ran into some witches I hear.” He said.  


“Yeah. I feel weird. Better now that you’re here.” He said with a grin.  


Gabe groaned. Sam was irresistible.  


“Leave him alone, Gabe. I’ll figure out how to fix this.” Dean said, stalking angrily out of the room.  


At least Dean seemed to trust Gabe with his brother. Gabe wasn’t sure he trusted himself. Depending on the exact spell the witches had put on Sam he might be compelled to do something. He shrugged off the thought.  


Sam was staring at him adoringly. Gabe groaned.  


“You’re so great, Gabe. I’m glad you’re here.” Sam said with a smile. “Come sit with me?” He patted the bed next to him.  


Gabe cautiously moved to sit next to Sam. He grinned up at him.  


“I love you, Gabe.” Sam said, snuggling up to him.  


Gabe couldn’t do this.  


“Hey, Sam, why don’t we watch a movie or something?” He suggested in an attempt to get Sam’s attention caught on something other than him.  


“Sure!” Sam said, scampering to go find a movie. This was going to be incredibly difficult.  


***  


Dean was getting frustrated. He really just wanted to fix whatever the witches had done to his brother. It seemed like a basic love spell. Or so he had thought. Right up until Sam had started in about how great Gabe was. Now he was concerned that it was something bigger than that. The other problem was how they were to go about breaking it. The stuff he was reading all gave different ways to end the curse. Some said true loves kiss. Some said killing the witch. Some said they had to get the witch to reverse the spell. Some said that it was irreversible. Dean had no clue how Sam did this all the time. It had only been a few hours and Dean was ready to shoot himself.  


He figured he had better check on his brother and Gabe. He wasn’t expecting the scene he found. Sam was asleep on his bed while Gabe watched him from a chair across the room. Gabe seemed fond but wary.  


“What’s going on?” Dean asked.  


“Shh! I just got him to go to sleep. He’s been declaring his love for me every five minutes for the past two hours. And he keeps trying to do stuff. Have you figured it out yet?” Gabe explained.  


“Not really. I’m to the point that I’m about ready to just summon the witch.” Dean said exasperatedly.  


“Might as well. This has got to stop. It’s messing with my head.” Gabe said.  


“Dude, I get it. It’s weird. Come on. Let’s go summon that witch.” Dean said, beckoning Gabe out of the room.  


***  


This was something Gabe could handle. He ate witches for breakfast. Dealing with a lovey Sam was torture. Because Gabe knew that it was all as a result of some spell not Sam’s actual feelings.  


The witch appeared when summoned easily enough. She also spilled about the spell quickly once she realized what was going on.  


“It’s just an amplifying spell.” She explained nervously. “It takes the most apparent feelings present and amplifies them to where it’s distracting enough to allow us to get away. It really isn’t supposed to last this long.”  


She shifted anxiously, wringing her hands. “Are you going to kill me?” She asked.  


“Not if you tell us how to undo it.” Dean said. “I get that it was an accident for it to last this long, but I want my brother back to normal. And I think Gabe likes him that way better too.” He said with a sly look at Gabe.  


Gabe groaned. “Yeah okay so I’m in love with your brother. Whatever, back on topic now. How do we fix him?”  


Dean smirked then turned to the girl, “Well?” He said.  


“Um, I’m not really sure. It should just wear off.” She said. “I think it was just stronger cause all three of us cast the spell at the same time. It might just be longer before it goes away.”  


Dean raised an eyebrow at her. She fidgeted.  


“There might be a way.” She muttered. “I need to see him though.”  


Sam wandered into the room, rubbing at his eyes blearily. “Gabe? Where did you go?”  


“Yeah, stronger than usual. I just have to…” She muttered before murmuring some kind of incantation. “Okay, that should do it. So I’ll just be on my way now.” She looked around the room for an exit.  


Gabe rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “Be more careful next time. You really don’t want to piss hunters off. Especially these guys.” He tapped two fingers to her forehead and sent her back home.  


“Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why is Gabe here?” Sam asked suddenly.  


“What you don’t remember how wonderful he is? And how gorgeous his eyes are? And how hilarious he actually is? Or how sincere he is when you really listen to him?” Dean asked teasingly.  


“Uh” Sam said with a blush.  


“What?” Gabe asked.  


“Oh yeah, you two need to talk. Bye.” Dean said before leaving the room. “Don’t get too loud, okay?” He called over his shoulder.  


“I hate him.” Sam muttered.  


“No you don’t. I am curious though, was all the ‘I love you’ stuff just because of the spell or was it serious?” Gabe asked.  


“Uh, don’t hate me, but it’s kind of for real.” Sam said. “I get it if it bothers you. Sorry.”  


“Uh, Sam, what did you think I was flirting with you for?” Gabe asked.  


“I figured you were teasing.” Sam said, looking down.  


“Sam, I’m serious about it. I meant all of it. So if there are no objections, could we please move out of the awkward flirting stage? Cause I really care about you.” Gabe said.  


“Gabe.” Sam breathed. “Yes, obviously.”  


“Awesome.” Gabe grinned. “Come on, Samsquatch, we have some lost time to make up for.”


End file.
